Of Love and Foliage
by Chocolate Miyazaki
Summary: When Riku has to get Sora out of yet another curious predicament, long-suppressed feelings are brought to light on their peaceful, memory laden beach. Oneshot/R&R!/RiSo Shonen-ai


Konichiwa, readers~! Not only is this my first SoRiku story, but it's also my first shonen-ai story ^-^ It starts out a little bit slow, but the pace definitely picks up. I hope you enjoy!

**Rated T:** Guy/guy action & girly emotions X3

***Disclaimer:*** NO OWNZ

。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。.:*:・'゜ 。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。 。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。.:*:・'゜ 。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。 

He had been calling out for two hours now, only to find his pleas falling upon deaf ears. Though our Hershey-haired hero was definitely not one to give up, even he was beginning to decide that no one was going to come to his rescue. Wasn't _he_ the hero, after all?

….

Mind. Blown!

"Sora?" called a girlish voice said boy knew very well, breaking him out of his stupor.

"Kairi!" Sora answered the petite Princess of Hearts, his face lighting up at finally being found, even if it was by Kairi.

"Um, Sora? Why are you in a tree?" queried the girl with wine colored locks, cocking her head to the side confusedly. Sora laughed sheepishly from atop, what he now considered after being stuck in it for so long, the Green Monster of Foliage and Doom, crossing his arms behind his head in his signature Sora way.

"Well," he began slowly, "Riku told me I had 'gravity-defying hair,'" he tried to elucidate, speaking each syllable of the quote clearly and separately. There was a pregnant pause in which Kairi waited patiently for him to expand on the subject; there had to be more to the story, right?

Finally, the girl with the gayest Keyblade ever invented became fed up. "So?"

"_So," _he pressed on, "I wanted to see if he was right."

"Oh… Wait, _what?"_

Sora sighed exasperatedly and said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world to comprehend, "Well, I wanted to see if I could defy gravity, obviously!"

"So you climbed a tree?"

"Well, I climbed the tree so that I could jump out of it and see if I would defy gravity," he explained in airhead language; for Kairi, he might as well have been speaking Greek, because she didn't understand airhead; she only spoke bitch. **(A/N: zzzzzzzzzzzzing!)**

"OK, well, why are you still up there then?" she demanded after quietly accepting the fact that Sora honestly _was_ just that dumb. There was another pause in which Sora simply sat still where he was, an uncomfortable expression plastered on his face. Finally, the cerulean-eyed boy answered softly, "I'm scared."

_"Oh my God, he's too cute!" _she thought, having a mini-fangirl attack internally. She slapped herself and cleared her throat, pulling together her composure to inquire steadily, "Well, why don't you try climbing down the way you went up?"

"NO!" Sora cried suddenly, clinging to the Green Monster of Foliage and Doom for his life. His visage portrayed nothing but utter fear, and Kairi had to stifle her laughter.

"Um, Sora, okay, let me get this straight: you've slain millions of Heartless, saved a countless amount of worlds, defeated almost every member of Organization XIII, and gave me your heart when I lost mine. Now you're afraid of a tree?"

Sora blushed lightly and looked like he was about to retort with fiery words of his own when Kairi abruptly snapped her fingers and exclaimed excitedly, "Ohhhhhh, I know how to get you down!" she then scurried off, out of even his peripheral vision in two seconds flat. Sora vaguely wondered if some kind of hormone had laced itself into the food on Destiny Islands for the two-ish years he and Riku had "disappeared" that caused skinny bitches to magically have the ability to run at the speed of professional athletes or something. After a few minutes of solitude, the 15-year-old boy found himself swinging his feet absentmindedly. He started out singing quietly to himself, and ending up belting his heart out.

"Wheeeeeeeen youuu waaaaalk aaawayyy, yooou don't heaaaar me say, PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEE, oh BAY-BEH, don't go! Simple and cl–"

"Would someone please quell that god awful noise?" demanded a deep voice from out of nowhere that nearly made him jump out of his sun-kissed skin.

"Like you could do any better!" he called back, regaining his composure quickly and looking downwards to meet the aquamarine gaze of his lustrously silver haired best friend. Riku crossed his arms and smirked cockily up at Sora.

"What in the worlds are you doing up there, Keyblade Master?" he asked, voice coated with a teasing tone which almost completely masked his concern for his not-so-brilliant friend. Almost.

This only caused Sora to blush yet again as he retorted with great volume, "It's not my fault! You shouldn't tell me such misleading things! You don't just go around telling people things like," his voice became high-pitched and mocking, ending up sounding nothing like Riku's at all, "_like, oh my God, Sora! Your hair is, like, sooooooooooooo totally magically gravity defying!" _

Riku always managed to embarrass him and make him look inferior.

Riku simply facepalmed and let out a groan 100% audible, even from Sora's spot 30 feet in the air.

"I meant that it stood up in all different directions that really shouldn't be possible," the 16-year-old explained, face still buried in his hand. "It's a big fandom joke."

"Oh. Well, what about Axel's hair? It was even crazier than mine!"

"No, that psychopath obviously used insane amounts of hair gel."

"Oh."

…

"Wait, so I can't actually gravitate?"

The luscious haired, far more muscular teenager sighed deeply, finally removing his angelic face from his palm.

"No, Sora. Having amazing hair does not mean you can gravitate."

"Ohh…"

…

"So, you can come down from there now," Riku stated bluntly.

"No!" Sora replied, too quickly.

"What, you're not _scared, _are you?" Riku prodded mischievously.

"NO!" He burst out before catching himself, "I – I mean, no, I'm not scared!"

"Then came down," the elder boy challenged.

"No!"

"Oh? Why not?" Riku asked, quirking a single steely eyebrow.

"I… uh… I'm busy," Sora faltered, and Riku had to hide the amusement tugging insistently at his lips.

"Busy?"

"Yes. Um. K-King Mickey… assigned me… a mission…?"

"And this mission involves you, sitting in a tree?" Riku deadpanned.

"Yes. Now, it's really important and urgent, so I'll be seeing you around…"

"Okay," Riku replied simply, waving his hand dismissively as he turned to take his leave.

"WAIT!" Sora bellowed with newfound bravado. Riku stopped dead in his tracks, back still turned to his best friend with chocolate colored locks and vibrant azure hues.

"Don't go…" Sora went on in a heartbreaking tone.

"…Give me one good reason why I should stay, knucklehead," Riku replied, forever using innocuous words that no one his age would ever actually use, but seeing as how Disney was involved with almost every aspect of his life, seemed to come quite naturally to him. He could practically hear his comrade swallowing his pride.

"I'm scared… I need help…"

"What was that?" Riku demanded in a pseudo-innocent voice, and he grinned as he imaged Sora scowling at his back perfectly. He wondered why he felt it necessary to bully the one closest to his heart, but quickly brushed the thought off, afraid of what the answer might be.

"I need help," he repeated angrily.

"Good. Now, say it again, only this time address me as Master," Riku intoned.

"YOU SUCK!" Sora exploded without thinking. Riku burst out laughing and at long last spun around to meet Sora's now pink visage.

"Okay, I believe you've _earned _my help now." He felt like swooning when he saw Sora' cheeky, victorious grin, but he kept himself in check (at least better than Kairi did).

"Okay, how are you going to help me?" Sora inquired.

"Jump," Riku answered in monosyllable, as was his custom.

"…Hahaha, for a second there I thought you wanted me to jump 30 feet to the ground!"

"Jump."

"Haha—"

"Jump."

"WHAT?"

"You trust me, right?"

"Well—"

"Right?"

It was at that moment in time that Sora closed his eyes and thought back to all the times Riku had fought for him and protected him. He recalled every Heartless Riku had slain for him, and even further back: every time they'd been playing and Sora would fall and scrape his knee, Riku was always there to help him back up. Now that he thought about it, Riku was always there in his life somehow. He was Sora's sole motivator; because of him, he always wished to do his best. Because of him… his heart felt this way. He remembered the dark sentiments flooding through his veins when he'd thought he'd lost Riku forever. He honestly thought his heart had been ripped out of his chest and thrown under the moving tire of a semi-truck. It was at that moment in time that Sora realized that Riku… was _kinda, sorta, _everything to him.

"Yes."

"Then jump," Riku said, arms outstretched to catch his tree-scaling idiot of a friend. Sora closed his eyes once again and, without a second though, flung his scarred body from the Green Monster of Foliage and Doom. He felt himself _whooshing _through the air before finally colliding with something solid. That "something" let out a low "OOF," and when Sora opened his eyes, he was laying on top of Riku's broad chest. Upon realizing their quandary, Sora noticed a slight blush work its way onto Riku's soft bishie features; he had never before, not once in his life, witnessed Riku blush. Sora cocked his head at him.

"Why are you…" he began to ask, before abruptly realizing that the way he was pinning down his "dearest friend" might seem a bit… _suggestive_.

Riku broke the tension –filled silence by joking, "Well, this isn't right. Isn't the seme supposed to be on top?"

"Haha – what?" Sora said, innocent until the end. Riku chuckled and then added, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Um…" Sora mumbled, confused, at first thinking Riku was telling him to get up. He was entranced by his never faltering stare. He could feel the blush remaining constant on his face. Riku rolled his aquamarine eyes before intertwining his fingers into Sora's hair and bringing down his lips to meet his own.

It was unlike any kiss Sora had ever experienced, for, well… he had never been kissed before. At first paralyzed with confusion, fear, and excitement, it didn't take long for pure bliss to sweep him away in the throes of patient, strong love. _My fears, my lies, melt away… _**(A/N: XD)**

At first confused by what to do with his lips, Sora soon realized that it didn't even matter, because Riku's dominating kisses were confident enough for both of them. Riku's tongue sweetly traced Sora's bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan from his uke. Smiling yet hesitant, Riku's tongue found its way into Sora's mouth, taking its openness as an invitation. Sora was bashful and eager at the same time as he felt himself craving more of HIS Riku; before he even realized it, Riku had swiftly switched their positions so that he had Sora pinned by his wrists in the sand; he pulled away, heaving for breath as Sora gasped, his face thoroughly rubicund. Riku stared into Sora's eyes, but Sora quickly averted them due to embarrassment. This only served to frustrate Riku and outline his assertiveness even more boldly.

"Sora," he said firmly. Tentatively, Sora allowed Riku's eyes to connect with his own devastatingly blue orbs. In Riku's eyes were so many emotions, Sora started to feel overwhelmed and felt his own eyes begin to water. Not out of sorrow, but out of the sheer power of emotion. In Riku's eyes he could recognize: apprehensiveness, passion, fear, frustration, and… love.

Once again speaking before thinking, Sora burst out, "Riku, I need you. In my life. You've always…" he trailed off, betaken by embarrassment as he realized what he was saying. Riku's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he also realized the weight of what Sora was communicating. Without a second thought, he leaned in for more of HIS Sora, his lips feverently conveying what his words could not.

The elation in the depths of Sora's heart burgeoned until he thought he was going to overflow with love and desire. His tongue wrestled for dominance with Riku's but obviously lost rather quickly, his body automatically arching towards Riku to close any distance in between them left, which by this point was almost literally none. Sora wished to take in everything about Riku; his scent, the way his body fit so perfectly against his own, the taste of his lips... Before he could even gather his bearings, Sora was…

"I love you."

Delayed breathing. Inflated emotion. Sudden death for any hope of ever loving another being like this again.

Catching him off guard, Sora shoved Riku so that they were sitting up, before glomping him without warning so that they just ended up lying down again, only this time Sora was on top. He buried his face into his lover's chest, and they fell asleep in each other's arms in the warm, velvety sand.

。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。.:*:・'゜ 。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。 。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。.:*:・'゜ 。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。

If you read until the end, thank you very much! Might as well drop a review off on your way out, ne? ;D


End file.
